This specification relates to optimizing decision systems. Online networks have enabled communication between millions of machines that are located across the globe. The communication between these machines, and the time within which decisions must be made in order for the appropriate information to be presented at the appropriate time requires machine decision systems to make decisions as to what should be presented in a very short period of time (e.g., less than a second), and much more quickly than a human could make these decisions.